Universidad One Piece
by Bitch Cup
Summary: [Mundo alterno] Los Mugiwaras en la universidad ¿Se lo imaginan?. En esta historia los mugiwaras tendran que vivir la univarsidad y por supuesto que habran locuras, castigos, peleas, tonterias, etc. Denle una oportunidad :3.
1. Verdad o Reto

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PETENECEN**

 **Universidad One Piece**

En una isla llamada Raftel se podia ver un establecimiento que consistia:

2 Edificios de distinto color,canchas,gimnasio,patios y al medio de los dos edifiios se podia ver un edificio angosto y de gran altura

En la entrada del establecimiento se podia ver 3 jovenes

El primero tenia pecas, su pelo era negro igual que sus ojos y estaba vestido con unos jeans color negro con bolsillos y ocupaba una polera que teniana un escote V que podia ver un poco sus musculos blanca con negro tenia un sombrero cafe que tenia dos caras una feliz y la otra triste ; el segundo era rubio con una cicratiz vertical en el ojo derecho y estaba vestido igual que el anterior pero con la polera de color azul y un poco de negro y tambien tenia un sombrero su sombrero era de color negro y con lentes azules ; el tercero era un poco mas chico que los otros dos su pelo era de color negro igual que sus ojos llevaba unos shorts azules y su polera era roja y se podia ver un poco mas sus musculos y llevaba un sombrero de paja

 **Tengo hambre~** -digo el del sombrero de paja

 **Hace una hora comimos Luffy** -digo el pecoso

 **Eso es mucho tiempo** -Digo nuevamente el que llevaba el sombrero de paja

 **Depue-** -Fue interrumpido por un grito

 **LUFFY** -Estaban gritando un grupo de jovenes

 **OI CHICOS** -Digo Luffy que los estaba saludando con la mano

 **Ve Luffy que te estan esperando** -Digo el rubio

Luffy se fue corriendo hacia sus amigos

 **Luffy te demoraste mucho** -Digo un peliverde

 **Si es que me quede dormdo shishishi-** Digo Luffy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

 **Ah~Tu nuncas cambias Luffy-** Dijo una pelinaranja

 **Shishishi** -Rio este

 **Mejor entremos** -Digo un joven con larga nariz

 **Si** -Dijo Luffy

Entraron al edificio y estuvieron conversando hasta que tocron el timbre que indicaba el ingreso a clases

Luffy,Nami,Zoro y Usopp se fueron a clases que casualmente era la misma

 **~NAMI~SWAANN** -se escucho de un rubio

 **Sanji-kun-** Respondio la pelinaranja

 **Cejitas parece que no has cambiado** -Dijo el peliverde

 **A QUIEN LE DICES CEJTA!? MARIMO** -Digo el rubio

 **A TI CEJA MUTANTE** -Repondio

Comenzando una pelea hasta que el profesor llego

Nami se sento al lado de Usopp,Zoro se sento al lado de Sanji y Luffy se sento al lado de un niño que aparentaba de 15 años

 **Me llamo Franky y voy a hacer su SUPERRR profesor de Tecnologia** -Digo el profesor

Despues de una presentacion de parte del profesor comenzaron las clases

Despues de 2 horas sono nuevamente el timbre indicando el recreo

 **~Ah~Tengo hambre~** -Digo Luffy

 **Tu siempres tienes hambre** -Digo Zoro

 **Ahora que lo recuerdo les iva a decir que tenemos un nuevo nakama** -Digo Luffy quien tenia a alguien al lado- **El es Tony Tony Chopper** -Presentandolo

 **Parece que tienes 15** -Digo Zoro mirandolo de cerca

 **Si es que se adelanto** -Digo Luffy

 **Parece que es timido** -Digo Nami viendo que no hablaba mucho

 **No soy timido** -Digo este derepente- **Luffy me obligo a venir**

 **Luffy lo secuetraste** -Digo Usopp

 **No lo secuetre, lo traje,porque no queria venir-** Digo Luffy culpandose el mismo

 **Luffy eso se llama secuestrar-** Digo Sanji

Derepente sono nuevamente el timbre indicando la entrada a clases

 **Hola,soy Nico Robin voy hacer su profesora de historia-** Dijo la profesora morena

Asi paso rapidamente a hora de historia y sono nuevamente el timbre indicando la otra clase

 **Hola soy Brook y voy hacer su profesor de Musica YOHOYOHO**

Despues de un rato toco el timbre indicando la hora de almuerzo

La hora de almuerzo paso rapido para el grupo de amigos presentados

Despues pasaron las otras clases

Al final del dia

 **Ya quien crea el grupo de guatsacc?** -Pregunto Usopp

 **Yo** -Digo Nami

 **Ya nos vemos mañana** -Dijieron

Nami compartia cuarto con una chica llamba Vivi , otra que se llamaba Kaya y la ultima se llamaba Camie

Luffy compartia cuarto con sus hermanos Ace y Sabo

Zoro compartia cuarto con Usopp y Chopper

Sanji compartia cuarto con un tal Buggy y el otro bon clay

(En los celulares de los hombres)

Nami los agrego al grupo "Mugiwaras"

Usopp: _Te demoraste de hacer el grupo_

Nami: _Se me olvido ;)_

Zoro: _Olvidadiza :b_

Nami: _Al menos no me pierdo ;]_

Luffy: _Estoy aburrido :(_

Sanji: _Jugemos ha algo_

Chopper _:A que?_

Sanji: _Verdad o Reto :)_

Luffy: _Si :D_

Zoro: _Quien comienza?_

Nami: _Luffy V o R_

Luffy: _...R_

Sanji: _Mañana tienes que botar carne a la basura_

Luffy: _NOOOO D:_

Chopper: _A quien le toca?_

Zoro:Bruja v o r

Nami: _V_

Usopp: _Amas a alguien?_

Derepente se escucharon pasos en el edificio de los hombres y de las mujeres

Zoro: _Apurence haganse los dormidos_

(Eran las 3:30)

Los mugiwaras fingieron estar dormidos pero al final se quedaron dormidos

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

 _ **ACA OS DEJO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC SE QUE TODAVIA NO TERMINO MIS OTROS FICS PERO TENIA GANAS DE HACER UN NUEVO FIC**_

 _ **DEJEN REVIEWS Y SABE SI QUIEREN MAS CAPITULOS**_

 _ **NOS LEEMOS**_


	2. Nuevo reto

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen**_

* * *

 _ **Universidad One Piece**_

En los pasillos del instituto se podía ver a 6 jóvenes llamando la atención, 2 de ellos estaban discutiendo, uno le estaba contado una de sus mentiras a otro y una de ellos estaba discutiendo con un peliverde.

 **SANJII-** Gritaba uno de ellos **-CAMBIAME EL RETO, POR FAVOR** -Suplicaba este

 **QUE NO LUFFY** -Le grito ya cabreado- **Me has molestado toda la mañana-** Pensando, se le ocurrió una idea- **Te cambio el reto por otro ¿Aceptas?**

 **SI-** Respondió emocionado- **Pero ¿Cuál es el otro reto?** -Pregunto desconfiado

 **Pues,…Dile a mmm dile al marimo que te diga otro ¿Entendiste?** -Pregunto

 **Si** -Respondió

Después busco con la vista a Zoro y lo vio, este estaba discutiendo con su gran amiga Nami

 **OI ZORO** -Lo llamo

 **¿Ah?, ¿Qué quieres Luffy?** -Le pregunto después de dejar la discusión con Nami

 **Sanji dice que me des un nuevo reto-** Respondió Luffy

 **Mmm, Entonces tu nuevo reto será mmm** _**"No se me ocurre nada"**_ -Miro a todas partes y vio a Nami que se fue a hablar con su amiga Vivi- _ **"Venganza"**_ **Luffy tu nuevo reto será besar a Nami** -Le dijo

 **¿¡Ah?!** -Luffy esta sonrojado a más no poder

 **Pero, la tienes que besar en frente de todos, tal vez la puedes besar en el almuerzo** -Dijo Zoro

 **P-p-pero…** -Luffy estaba nervioso

¿Besar a su mejor amiga? No podía hacerlo, pero al menos es mejor que notar la carne

* * *

 _ **-MIENTRAS TANTO CON NAMI Y VIVI-**_

 **Entonces ¿Hay que hacer una banda de música y participar en el torneo?** -Pregunto incrédula Nami

 **Si, así todos los de la banda pueden pasar este año sin tener que sacarse buenas notas, pero para eso tienen que ganarlo-** Le dijo Vivi

 **Ok, si mes disculpas tengo que ir a avisarles a los chicos** -Le dijo Nami

 **Okis** -Respondió con una gran sonrisa Vivi

Nami se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia sus amigos, pero sonó lo campana que indicaba entrar a clases

* * *

 _ **-EN CLASES-**_

Luffy no se podía concentrar en la clase de música, que su profesor era Brook, así que no le preocupó mucho, porque tenía onda con el profe

Pero, lo que si le preocupaba era el nuevo reto, besar a Nami, con solo pensarlo se ponía nervioso y se sonrojaba levemente

Entonces recordó que Nami todavía no respondía la pregunta que le hizo Usopp, asi que arranco una hoja de su cuaderno silenciosamente y se la paso a Nami, esta se sentaba al lado de Luffy asi que no hubo tanto problema para pasársela

* * *

 _ ***Hoja de cuaderno***_

 _ **Nami todavía no respondes la pregunta que te hizo Usopp** _ (Lo escribió Luffy)

 _ **…Verdad, pero después la respondo**_ (escribió Nami)

 _ **Me puedes decir ahora la respuesta?** _ (escribió Luffy)

 _ **Bueno,….** _ (Escribió Nami)

 _ **Entonces dime** _ (Escribió Luffy)

 _ **Namiii** _ (Escribió Luffy)

 _ **Ya ya**_ (Escribió Nami)

 _ **Si o no?**_ (Escribió Luffy)

 _ **Si, si amo a alguien**_ (Escribió Nami)

 _ **A quién?**_ (Escribió Luffy)

 _ ***Fin en la hoja***_

* * *

La campana sonó y eso significaba que comenzó el almuerzo

 _ **"NOOOOO, AHORA TENDRE QUE BESAR A NAMI"**_ -Pensó Luffy

 **Luffy, Vamos** -Dijo Nami- **Les tengo que dar un aviso**

 **¿Aviso?-** Pregunto Luffy

 **Si** -Respondió Nami y lo agarró del brazo y literalmente lo arrastró hasta la cafetería

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 _ **Lo sé muy corto, pero mi hermano me esta lesiando para que le pase el computador, tengo que compartir MI computador con mi hermano**_

 _ **Dejen reviews y sabré si quieren más capítulos y si les está gustando el fic**_

 _ **NOS LEEMOS**_

 _ **MONKEY D ROCIO**_


	3. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Hola, buenos días, buenas noches o buenas tardes xD

Les quiero avisar que tendré un "Horario" para cada día de un nuevo capítulo de un fic

Los celos del capitán: Lunes

Conquistando a la futura reina pirata: Miércoles

Universidad One Piece: Viernes

¿Nuevamente Juntos?: Martes

Siempre juntos cuete lo que cueste: Jueves

Bajo la Lluvia: Sábado

Esto ya lo había avisado por Facebook, pero como no todos tienen la página preferí también avisarles aquí

Acá les dejo el enlace de mi Página de Facebook: monkeyDRocio

Pero comienzo de subir los capítulos la próxima semana y como después de las 8 estará el nuevo capítulo como tengo muuuchaas cosas que hacer ufff

Espero su apoyo y comprensión

Gracias

Nos leemos

Monkey D Rocio


	4. Mugiwaras

_**Los personajes NO me pertecen**_

 _ **By: Monkey D. Rocio y Pilar la Lencho**_

 _ **Universidad One Piece**_

 **Capítulo 3: _Mugiwaras_**

 _ **"Dios Usopp, sálvame de esta te lo suplico, hare lo que sea, excepto brotar comida, pero lo otras cosas si, haz algo, para que no tenga que besar a Nami"**_ \- Suplicaba mentalmente Luffy

 **¡Luffy!** \- Lo saco de sus pensamientos Nami- Me escuchaste lo que dije.

 **… ¿Qué dijiste?** \- No tenía la menor idea de lo había dicho Nami

 **Ahh, tu nunca cambiaras, he dicho que cantaremos otra vez** \- Le respondió Nami un poco molesta

 **Ah, ok, espera...¿¡CANTAREMOS OTRA VEZ!?** \- Grito sorprendido Luffy.

 **¿Por qué tanto alboroto?** \- Pregunto Ace, que recién acababa de llegar con Sabo

El grito de Luffy se habrá escuchado por toda la cafetería y parte de la universidad- Saco palabra Sabo- ¿Qué están planeando?

Nadie quiso contestar.

 **¿Se van a quedar callados? Si quieren hago que me lo digan a las malas-** Les advirtió Ace.

 **No, no, veras que…-** Hablo Nami

 **Es que vamos a volver a cantar,… vamos a formar nuevamente la banda** \- Completo Usopp

 **¿¡VAN A CANTAR OTRA VEZ!? ESPERA,… ¿¡VAMOS A CANTAR NUEVAMENTE!?** \- Gritaron Ace y Sabo al mismo tiempo.

Como ambos gritaron muy fuerte, digamos que escucharon todos hasta los profesores y todos empezaron a murmurar…

 **Espera,… creo que conozco esas voces…** -Dijo un estudiante

 **Yo también-** Apoyo otro

 **Pero no son,…** -Iba a decir otro, pero antes que este completara la frase, todos lo hicieron

 **SON LOS MUGIWARAS** \- Gritaron sorprendidos, emocionados, felices y muchas más emociones

 **¡BAKA´S!** \- Gritaron casi todos –Luffy no grito, no entendia lo que pasaba- los de la banda reconocida mundial mente, conocida como "Mugiwaras"

 _ **Espera espera…. ¿Banda reconocida mundial mente? ¿Mugiwaras?**_

 _ **Si, los Mugiwaras son una banda de música reconocida mundial mente, ídolos para algunos, ejemplo a seguir para otros, unas de su canción más famosa es "We Are", pero sin previo aviso desapareció, no supieron más noticias de ellos, pero aun así mucha gente sigue escuchando sus canciones.**_

 **Espeeraaa, ustedes son los Mugiwaras!?-** Dijo el más pequeño de todos

 **Eto…Chopper, digamos que…-** Intentaba responderle Nami al pequeño

 **Sip, nosotros somos los Mugiwaras, ¿No te diste cuenta?-** Dijo inocentemente Luffy

 **NO DIGAS MAS INFORMACION EN PUBLICO** \- Gritaron a todos los Mugiwaras- **IDIOTA** \- El pobre Luffy fue golpeado por toda la banda en la cabeza

 **No me golpeéis en la cabeza, que después dicen que soy tonto, shishishishi** \- Dijo Luffy, sacándole una sonrisa a los Mugiwaras, a los estudiantes, a los cocineros, a los profesores, al jardinero, digamos que a todos les saco una risa.

 **SON LOS VERDADEROS, EL UNICO QUE PUEDE DECIR UNA TONTERIA COMO ESA ES MONKEY D. LUFFY-** Opto por decir otro estudiante

 **ES VERDAD-** Apoyo otro

 **NOS DAN UNOS AUTOGRAFOS-** Gritaban unos

 **NOS DEJAN SACARNOS UNA SELFIE CON USTEDES-** Gritaban otros

 _ **"No sé, porque se me ocurrió darles este aviso en la cafetería, si presentía que iba ocurrir algo como esto…"**_ \- _Pensaba Nami mientras que miraba como les sacaban fotos y como Luffy se estaba sacando Selfies con algunos, Nami solo opto por tomarse todo su jugo de naranja_ \- **ESCUCHEN TODOS** \- Grito para llamar la atención de todos- **LOS MUGIWARAS CANTARAN OTRA VEZ Y VOLVERAN AL ESCENARIO** \- Grito feliz y nostálgicamente Nami.

 _ **Si Nami gritaba eso a todo el mundo no se podía hacer nada, iban a volver nuevamente al escenario, volver a su territorio, volver a triunfar y volver a cantar y tocar nuevamente.**_

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 _ **¿Les gusto? Espero que si , esta corto, lo se**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció el cap.?, este capítulo lo hice junto con una amiga, la Pilar, les manda saludos y espera que les guste**_

 _ **Déjenme reviews, denle Fav y Follow**_

 _ **Cuídense, abrazos y besos**_

 _ **By bye**_

 _ **Nos leemos**_

 _ **~Monkey D. Rocío y Pilar la lensho~**_


End file.
